tvdreamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5 - Our First Test
Our First Test is the fifth episode of the series, 2007-2008:Me~Lo~Dy. It focuses on the trio's first test. Plot The first test has arrived, but Hibiki, Kanade and Otokuchi are suddenly seperated. Can they find each other before the test starts? Summary Exploring the Magic Kingdom As the trio entered in the Magic Kingdom, they part ways much to Ms. Amamiya surprise. She told Himmy, Demmy and Tommy to find the three and the Sprites went on to find them. The three all saw many amazing things that Magic Kingdom is different from Earth. They also saw some of its similarities with Earth which they are glad to find out. As the three found out the reason why they are in the Magic Kingdom, they tried to turn back only to notice that they are seperated fron each other. Quest For Each Other The three tried to find each other and their sprite partner but no luck had come in their seperate search. Himmy found Hibiki and lectured her for running away and getting seperated from her friends. Hibiki was smiling as if she wasn't listening to him and instead continued her search. Demmy found Kanade and scolded her off until Kanade told him to calm down and relax. He told Kanade about how much he got worried and then blushes. Tommy found Otokuchi and cried tears of joy while hugging him. She told him about how she and Ms. Amamiya are worried and helped Otokuchi with his search. They all looked for each other unknowingly that they are getting even more lost. Hibiki and Himmy are suddenly tied by vines. Kanade and Demmy are now stuck in a subdivision. Otokuchi and Tommy are both lost in a forest. The three then shouted together that its hopeless that they will find each other or take the test. Encountering Trouble The three are now in the Unlucky Forest, the forest that gives you bad luck the next step you make in the forest. They all tried to get out of the unlucky traps or cast spells but couldn't because the forest's magic is to strong for beginers. Suddenly, another Magician appeared in front of Hibiki and Himmy and stopped all the unlucky traps that tries to catch Hibiki. She told Hibiki to run and find her friends before the sun sets, otherwise they won't be able to take the test. Hibiki followed the Magician's orders and she and Himmy continued her search for her friends. She found her friends and told them that they have been searching for each other in the forest. The three started to laugh but Demmy told them that there is no more time for rejoicing and they hurried to their test. Finally, We're Together The three walked together out of the woods but when Himmy, Demmy and Tommy were caught by one of the unlucky vines, they tried to save them but were caught too. They shouted for help but no answer came to them back. Hibiki told them that she is still happy as long as her friends are right by her side. Kanade and Otokuchi agreed with her and together by saying their battle cry, along with their Sprites, they were freed and decided to run before anything else unlicky might happen to them. As the kids and their Sprites make their great escape, the mysterious Magician told Hibiki that there is a fourth Magician that will be joining them soon. Hibiki then stopped and was eager to know about the fourth Magician. However, the Magician told her to go before she will be trapped in the forest. So Hibiki ran with wonder about the fourth Magician. She and her friends finally made it to the test before sunset. Time For the Test Ms. Amamiya scolded the three for running away without telling her. Hibiki told her that they just carried away because it is their first time in the Magic Kingdom. Kanade and Otokuchi told her all the wonderful and unlucky places in the kingdom which Hibiki agreed. Ms. Amamiya forgave them and the person in charge of the test came. The test is to make the flower bloom within three minutes or they will fail. The three all made their flower bloom and passed the test. Ms. Amamiya gave them the Music Box as a prize for them passing but there is an assignment for them to do with the box. Assigned Task The trio stayed at the school in order for them to know about the assignment. Ms. Amamiya told them to create a group attack using the Music Box. This surprises them. Meanwhile, Moros kept on staring at the Module he found. He suddenly felt attracted to it like a magnet and then lied down on his bed and began to think about it. A Sprite suddenly appeared in the headquarters and wanted him to be a Magician. Major Events *Gammy was born in this episode despite her partner not being a Magician yet. *Hibiki, Kanade and Otokuchi all passed the test. *The Music Box was introduced for the first time. Trivia Category:Episodes